


Star Trek Hunter - Series Background Information

by RobertBruceScott



Series: Star Trek Hunter [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Analysis, Meta, Music, Musical Instruments, Sneak Peeks, Why Did I Write This?, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertBruceScott/pseuds/RobertBruceScott
Summary: This is background information for the Star Trek Hunter series.NEW - Apologia for variances with Star Trek canon - Chapter 13





	1. The Crew of the U.S.S. Hunter; Milieu Specific Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new information is on chapter 7 and chapter 8. I am providing a few previews of the end of Season 1 and the first part of Season 2 that are already written.
> 
> Hopefully this will help generate interest as these new Episodes come out... 
> 
> I calculated some statistics and included these in chapter 8...
> 
> Thanks for viewing!! rbs

**Completed Episodes (as of September, 2019)**

1Flash Forward  
2The Colony of New Hope  
3Breakfast Serial  
4Run To Earth  
5The Fires of Pon Farr  
6 BK2  
7 The Great Mushroom  
8 The Bolian Web  
9The Library  
10Interview With An Ethicist  
11 Reunions and Intersections  
12 Prisoner in the Ice Castle  
13 The 15,000 Cities of Cun Ling

**Chapters Completed as of November, 2019**

14 When Death Comes  
15 A Stitch In Spacetime  
16 Slavers  
17 Terms of Surrender  
18 World On Fire  
19 The Ivonovic Commission  
20 Survival  
21 The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapters completed as of February, 2020**

22 Sacrifice  
23 JAG Wars  
24 A Trillian Problem  
25 I Dream of Shiva  
26 Rain Over Rising Sun

**Chapters completed as of March, 2020**

27 Sword of Destiny

**Chapters being drafted as of March, 2020**

28 The Covenant

**The U.S.S. Hunter** is the newest class of patrol vessel in Star Fleet. Until the wars with the Dominion and the Borg, the trend was to build ever larger deep space vessels culminating with the Galaxy Class exploration vessels such as the Enterprise D (STNG).  
  
Star Fleet's mission has evolved from deep space exploration to maintenance of a vast empire, larger than the Klingon, Cardassian and Romulan empires combined. This requires a larger fleet of smaller vessels, spearheaded by the Escort Class such as the Reliant (DS9) and Intrepid Class such as the Voyager (STV).  
  
The Hunter is the first of its class (the Prowler class). Even smaller than the Escort Class, the Prowler Class is designed for law enforcement - an expanded role handed over to Star Fleet's Office of Judge Advocate General. In addition to being the lawyers and criminal investigators within Star Fleet, JAG officers are serving an increasing role of law enforcement and planetary security within the Federation. The Hunter is the smallest, fastest and most nimble vessel class in Star Fleet. Heavily armed, the Prowler class has a separate, warp capable tactical unit bristling with weapons and shield emitters.   
  
Accommodations are cramped to make room for a larger brig, forensic laboratories, heavy armaments and a hull designed for stealth and speed. The crew compliment for the U.S.S. Hunter is 18 officers, 17 enlisted crew, 2 civilian investigators, and 3 holographic warrant officers.

**The Crew of the U.S.S. Hunter**

Captain Minerva Irons, At Large Appellate Justice _(Ph.D. in Federation Legal Systems, Andorian Legal Systems, Vulcan Legal Systems, Federation History)(species/human ethnicity: Chinese, vulcan, trill, betazoid)_  
Commander David Pepper _(Ph.D. in Literature specializing in Klingon Poetry)(species/human ethnicity: African American, orion, andorian)_  
Lt. Commander Mlady _(Ph.D. in BioEthics) (species: N/A)_

**Flight Operations Department  
** Director: Lt. Kenneth Dolphin _(Ph.D. in Philosophy) (human ethnicity: German American)_  
Assistant Director: 2nd Lt. Gaia Gamor _(Ph.D. in AstroPhysics) (human ethnicity: Congolese)_  
 **2 Navigators**  
Eli Strahl _(species: trill, betazoid)_  
Johanna Imex _(species/human ethnicity: Tutsi, vulcan)_

Ensign Ethan Phillips _(Ph.D. in Warp Field Engineering)(species/human ethnicity: African American, vulcan)_  
 **4 Flight Specialists**  
Dewayne Guth _(species/human ethnicity: African American, trill)_  
Winnifred Salazaar _(species/human ethnicity: Puerto Rican, betazoid)_  
Dih Terri _(species: trill)_  
Joey Chin _(species/human ethnicity: Chinese, vulcan)_

 **Ground Operations Department  
** Director: Lt. T’Lok Smith _(Ph.D. in Criminal Justice) (species/human ethnicity: Hawaiian, vulcan)_  
Assistant Director: 2nd Lt. Tauk _(Ph.D. in Mathematics, Forensic Accounting) (species: ferengi)_  
 **2 Contracted Civilian Investigators _  
_** Lynhart Shran _(species/human ethnicity: Jewish American, andorian)_  
Buttons Ngumbo _(species/human ethnicity: Maasai, bajoran)_

Ensign T’Lon _(Ph.D. in Physical Education) (species: vulcan)_  
 **4 Tactical Specialists**  
Belo Cantys _(species: bajoran, cardassian)_  
Belo Rys _(species: bajoran, cardassian)_  
Belo Garr _(species: bajoran, cardassian)_  
Jarrong _(species: cardassian, bajoran)_

 **Engineering Department  
** Director: Lt. Sarekson Carrera _(Ph.D. in Warp Field Engineering, Structural Engineering, Nuclear Chemistry, Astro Physics, Physics, Mathematics, Advanced Warp Theory, Starship Design, Ethics and Personal Development of Sentient Holograms, Music specializing in Piano, Vulcan Music Theory) (species/human ethnicity: Chilean, vulcan)_  
Assistant Director: 2nd Lt. Moon Sun Salek _(Ph.D. in Warp Field Engineering)(species/human ethnicity: Korean, vulcan, orion, betazoid)_

Ensign Sun Ho Hui _(species/human ethnicity: Vietnamese, vulcan, bajoran)_  
 **4 Flight Engineers  
** Yolanda Thomas _(species/human ethnicity: African American, bajoran, vulcan)_  
Kerry Gibbon _(species/human ethnicity: Indian, bajoran)_  
Thomas Hobbs _(species/human ethnicity: Scottish, vulcan)_  
Tomos _(species: vulcan)_  
 **2 Transporter Engineers _  
_** Midshipman Tammy Brazil _(species/human ethnicity: Brazilian, bajoran)_  
Transporter Engineer K’rok _(species/human ethnicity: Indian, klingon)_

**Medical Department  
** Director: Lt. Commander Tali Shae _(MD, Ph.D. in Forensic Medicine, Medical Ethics)(species: andorian)_  
Assistant Director: 2nd Lt. Jazz Sam Sinder _(MD) (species: bajoran)_

Ensign Chrissiana Trei _(MD, Ph.D. in Forensic Medicine) (species: trill)_  
 **2 Forensic Scientist Midshipmen** **  
** Midshipman Tolon Reeves _(MD, Ph.D. in Forensic Medicine)(species/human ethnicity: Indian, bajoran)_  
Midshipman Sif _(MD, Ph.D. in Forensic Medicine)(species: trill)_

  
 **Holographic Warrant Officers**  
Hunter / Hunter Tactical Interactive Avatar _(appears to be an older Mexican man)_  
Emergency Medical Hologram (Dr. Raj, MD) _(appears to be a middle aged Indian man)_  
Tactical Medical Hologram (Dr. Kim, MD) _(appears to be a young Korean woman)_

 **Note on Holograms:** Artificially intelligent holograms are modeled after selected humans and programmed with their appearance and behavior - which helps ensure ethical and socially acceptable behavior

 **Note on officer ranks:** Graduates of Star Fleet Academy enter service with the rank of Ensign.   
Graduates of an approved Officer Candidate School (OCS) must have a bachelor's degree and enter service with the lower rank of Midshipman.

 **Note on enlisted ranks:** After graduating from Star Fleet Basic Training, enlisted personnel enter service with the general rank of Crewman.  
On developing a specialty, they attain the rank of Specialist (Flight Specialist, Navigator, Flight Engineer, Transporter Engineer, Tactical Specialist, etc.)  
After three years service and depending on availability of positions at their post of duty, they may qualify for promotion to Chief Specialist.  
Higher enlisted ranks are only available for training personnel, not for field personnel.   
  
**Note on Uniforms:** Star Fleet has recently developed a new uniform for personnel assigned to the Office of Judge Advocate General (JAG) JAG uniforms are unadorned black silk - pants, shirt and vest (to be worn zipped closed). The only reference to the SF uniform color code (red = command, yellow = operations, blue = sciences) is a thin piping at the collar and sleeve cuffs of the shirt.  
  
 **Note on Rank Insignia:** All rank insignia below the rank of admiral are achieved with three types of pips worn at the shirt collar on the right side. Subdued (solid black) pips are for enlisted personnel only. Officer rank designations are marked with Hollow (platinum with black center) and Solid (platinum) pips using the following designations: 

**Enlisted Rank Insignia:**  
Crewman (no insignia)  
Specialist (one Subdued pip)  
Chief Specialist (two Subdued pips)

 **Officer Rank Insignia:**  
Midshipman (one Hollow pip)  
Ensign (one Solid pip)  
2nd Lt. (1 Solid pip + 1 Hollow pip)  
Lieutenant (2 Solid pips)  
Lt. Commander (2 Solid pips + 1 Hollow pip)  
Commander (3 Solid pips)  
Captain (4 Solid pips)


	2. The Universe of Star Trek Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of the universe of Star Trek Hunter and reasons I am writing this fan fiction. rbs

I am operating in the Star Trek universe as it was at the end of Star Trek Voyager (STV) - about 10 years later. I have added the destruction of Romulus, but not the alternate timeline of the JJ Abrams movies that include the destruction of Vulcan. I have no problem with the alternate timeline and I enjoy those movies, but that is not where I want to tell this story.  


**"Shipping"** \- I am not usually a fan of stories that are written only to explore romantic/sexual relationships. Kirk wants to screw Spock. Will Riker and Deanna Troi finally get it together. Seven of Nine proclaims undying love for Janeway - it isn't that these aren't stories that can be interesting, and there is plenty of "shipping" in my stories - but I prefer for that to be part of a larger story and only occasionally to drive the larger story. The big exception are "shipping" stories that are just explosively funny. I still find myself chuckling over some of those. So I try to explore the lighter side of lust and romance as well. Hopefully the climax of Episode 6 will mingle lust and horror in a way that you will find simultaneously funny and horrifying.

 **Hybrids** \- One of the central conflicts within this story is the explosive population of sentient hybrids. Spock was the first of these introduced - half vulcan/half human. I think it was Issac Asimov who observed you could more easily breed a man with a petunia than with an alien lifeform. This problem was addressed in Star Trek Enterprise (STE) - which introduced the idea that when a human and a vulcan want (or accidentally end up with) a hybrid child, that child cannot survive (and often can't get started) without extensive gene therapy.

Star Trek Next Generation (STNG) introduced the idea that all humanoid species were similar and could interbreed because they spring from DNA seeded into the galaxy by **the Progenitors** \- the first humanoid species.  
  
In the Star Trek original series (STO) the idea of a **eugenics war** was introduced along with Captain Kirk's greatest nemesis - the genetically modified Kahn Noonien Singh - memorably portrayed by Ricardo Montalbon and later reprised by Benedict Cumberbatch. As a result, the Federation has strict laws against genetic modification except to correct severe deformations - and (although this exception is never directly addressed) to make hybrids possible.  
  
Star Trek Deep Space 9 (DS9) introduced the idea of people **cheating on allowable genetic modifications** while using one of the allowable exceptions. Dr. Julian Bashir finds out he was born with severe mental deficiencies, and his parents managed to cheat his genetic modification to illegally increase his intelligence and hand-eye coordination to super-human levels. A special exception is made in his case as gmods (illegally genetically enhanced people) are not allowed in Star Fleet.  
  
DS9 also introduced **Section31** \- a secret accord written into the Federation Charter (which officially has 30 sections). Section 31 creates an extremely secret organization dedicated to protecting the Federation and preserving Federation democratic culture by any means necessary - even if that means fixing elections, assassination, extremely dirty tricks. Dr. Julian Bashir discovers this organization because he is intensely interested in spy stuff and grows suspicious about a few things - which were not loose ends left by the organization but were part of an effort to recruit him. Eventually he allows Slade - the Section 31 Director - to recruit him with the intent of exposing the organization. And finds himself in over his head.  
  
STE introduced a man from the future who spoke wonderfully vaguely. When one of the characters ask if he was human, his response was "more or less". Captain Archer's crew did an autopsy on another man from the future (who died in the past) and found DNA from humans, vulcans and a dozen other species - suggesting the **genetic future of humanity** involved interbreeding with several different sentient species.  
  
Star Trek Next Generation (STNG) introduced the **Warp 5 speed limit**. Centuries of warp travel has damaged spacetime. STO explained warping as a way of getting around the light speed limit and relativity problems of traveling in relative space. The ship does not travel through relative space, but instead warps space around it.  
  
STNG also introduced the "Traveler" - a mysterious alien interested in propulsion. He becomes friends with **Wesley Crusher** and eventually takes Wesley off with him to explore very high end possibilities in space travel.  
  
All of the Star Trek series were dedicated to showing a multi-ethnic, multi-cultural humanity operating in space as one species. The programs were breakthrough in providing leading roles for racial minorities and did not shy away from taking America's race problems head-on.  
  
The reason for me to write these stories is the same as Roddenberry's - telling these stories is a way of telling stories about us. We can examine our problems from a different perspective.


	3. Use of Paramount's Characters vs. Original Characters

I think fan fiction often exists because people just haven't gotten enough of the characters they fell in love with. It shouldn't be an enormous surprise that a lot of the stories here are based on Chris Pine's Kirk and Zachary Quinto's Spock - vibrant portrayals but really not a lot of screen time.   
  
For me, I just can't get into anther writer's skin to write the characters they created - except for cameo appearances. It's fun to bring them in as touchstones - what are these people doing now?  
  
 **Will Riker** \- I have no idea what he is doing, but for a brief cameo he is commanding the Enterprise. Whether this is a permanent assignment or he is just running a one-off mission, I don't know. I am also deliberately vague about his rank - captain? admiral? I don't know. I just have this wonderful idea that in his twenties, fresh out of Star Fleet Academy, a young cad of a Will Riker cut a broad swath and among all his conquests.... one night... he fell prey to the federation's greatest seductress. Lucky guy...  
  
 **Julian Bashir** \- One of the most brilliant minds in Star Fleet because he was genetically engineered. I like the idea that not only did he allow himself to be recruited into Section 31... It makes sense to me that he might have bought into it... In fact, changed his profession from medicine to law just so that he can position himself not just near the top of Section 31... After Slade's death, Section 31 does need a new leader...

 **Elim Garrik** \- At the end of DS9, Garrik moved back to Cardassia - so why would he go back to being a tailor on DS9 after Julian has left? I don't have any idea - but I need him there for comic purposes... And a touch of horror. 

**Kira Nurys** \- I didn't include her in the story. she took a promotion back to Bajor so that I could put Colonel Norma Bacys in charge of DS9. And she brought her philandering husband, Norma Garr, along for the ride...

 **Wesley Crusher** \- Easily the most despised of all Star Trek heroes. But easily the most important since Picard discovered that warp drive was destroying spacetime. Who better to come up with a new warp system that not only doesn't destroy spacetime - but actually repairs it? I plan to bring not only several versions of a grown up, hippie Wesley, but the Traveler as well into this story in a big way toward the end of Season 2.  
  
 **The Traveler** \- The Traveler is a favorite walk-on alien character - so much of a fan favorite that he was brought back to escort Wesley out of the Star Trek Next Generation series. He is listed as a "Tau Alphan" but STNG never made it clear what his species was. Therefore I felt free to list him as a subspecies of the Progenitors. I borrowed a trope from Stargate Atlantis with the idea that the Traveler is so old that he cannot remember his name. So Wesley has taken to calling him "Bob."

 **The Doctor** \- I have all kinds of fun and big plans for the Doctor. Since cannon did not give him a name, I gave him two. He is listed in Star Fleet Personnel Records as Doctor Robert - a name given to him by Star Fleet Chief of Staff, Admiral Jamaal El Fadil. Later, he earns the moniker Doctor Prometheus from Wesley Crusher.

 **Third of Five (Hugh)** \- I also have big plans for 3rd of 5 - the liberated borg given the name Hugh by Geordi LaForge. I borrowed a trope from the cartoon series Futurama and added the surname Mann. Hugh Mann. 

**Chancellor Martok** \- Martok has been in the background all along, keeping the Klingon Empire at peace and rebuilding its shattered fleet. Now the oldest klingon on record, his inevitable absence with hit this story like a killer asteroid...

 **Alexander Rozhenko** \- It just made sense that the ambassador from the Klingon Empire to the Federation would be Worf's son, Alexander. He puts in a cameo.

 **Worf** \- Still Martok's champion. I have something seriously heroic for Worf to do. _Heghlu’ meH QaQ jajvam!_

 **Admiral Alayna Necheyav** \- Star Fleet's creepiest admiral. You have to hate her... because she's generally right. I needed her, in the role of Director of Star Fleet Intelligence, at the end to expose just how manipulative Section 31 is throughout the story. Of course the DSFI is a member of Section 31 - almost by definition...


	4. Music for Star Trek Hunter

If I get a break from gigging for a little while (yeah, right...) - I've been thinking about composing some music for Star Trek Hunter.

I have designed the story as a three-year series. Something I learned from the creators of Avatar The Last Airbender - they told their story and it was done. That's my plan for this series - 3 years, no reprise.  
  
For year one, I envision the music as entirely solo piano. Dr. Carrera is described as a virtuoso pianist (here's the catch - I am not - just a decent rock keyboardist).. But I might be able to come up with something reasonably ferocious. 

At some point I want to reveal that Transporter Engineer K'rok plays a Klingon drum kit that is similar to Taiko drums. And Dr. Boles is fascinated with antique synthesizers. So the year 2 music would start with piano, but then add synth and a driving rhythm on the toms.

For year 3, my idea is to drop the piano in favor of the Vulcan harp (I can probably come up with good sounds for this from my electric guitar) played by Tomos, K'rok's drums, Boles' synthesizers and Thomas Hobbs strumming simple chords on an acoustic guitar.  
  
I like the idea that my characters are the musicians. If the incidental music also follows these rules, it would give the series a very organic sound - the music become very much part of the character's dialogue. It reflects their combined reaction to the situations they are facing.

rbs


	5. Writer's Block

I was worried about writers block. I started writing Star Trek Hunter back in March 2019. I think I first conceptualized the characters in February.   
I have a 3-year story in mind. Episodes 1-10 represent year one. 

I think I completed Episode 10 in mid-June and then started looking for a venue to publish it and start recruiting readership. I have the entire collection - 1-10 posted on my personal blog at blogspot. So if you're tired of me dribbling out the story here, you can google Robert Bruce Scott blogspot and find the entirety of season 1 of Star Trek Hunter posted there.  
  
I'm dribbling out the chapters here for a number of reasons. I don't think I would be likely to get a lot of readers if I suddenly ploped down 112 chapters. Also, the later chapters - Episode 10 in particular - were still in flux when I started posting here.   
  
I also wanted to take my time and get to know some of the other writers around here. I've found some really fun stories here. My favorites at the moment include Changing Directions by CaptainLucindaTavish, Breaking the Laws by OftenWrongSoong, and A Serious Case of Optimism by Eireann.   
  
But the biggest reason is I want time to develop season two with the same deliberation that I wrote season one. I was really worried about writers block. I had stopped creating in mid-June and was worried that the fountain had been switched off too long. 

Nope. 

I just finished 11.1 and 11.2.  
  
Segment 11.1 should appeal to ST nerds like me who want to see more about the inner workings at the top of Star Fleet and the Federation - it features the Commandant of Star Fleet negotiating approval from the majority and minority leaders of the Federation Council for the next generation of starships - and she has a big build to request: 88 Prowler class ships (like the U.S.S. Hunter), 32 additional Escort class ships (like the U.S.S. Defiant) and two prototypes for a new class of long range exploration ships...  
  
Segment 11.2 gets into wonderful details about the bajoran penis and will hopefully have readers snorting their drinks out their noses...

My writing method for Star Trek Hunter is somewhat chaotic. I come up with lists of chapters. Most of them never get written. I get into one chapter and the story takes off in a direction I didn't expect. But I still hope to bring back several chapters that kind of died on the vine.   
  
We only lose one character in year one (and gain one toward the end of the year). Several will be leaving for various reasons during year two, which means I need to give them swan songs. Three more characters from year one will leave before the end of year thee, so I have to lay the groundwork for all of those departures. Some of these people will die, most will simply be reassigned or will complete their tour of duty and not sign up for another term. And one will vanish not exactly mysteriously, but definitely annoyingly...  
  
So my writing is driven by the BIG overarching story I have to tell (which is revealed at the end of Episode 10) and by little personal stories - people falling in love, growing old, making new friends, getting involved with intelligent giant mushrooms, doing heroic things - so my plans are constantly going awry as my characters wander off in some other direction... And I have to follow them. I can't just make them do whatever I want them to do - then they wouldn't be realistic. I just put them in the environment and let them tell me how they react to it. But no matter how many dead ends they wander off down, I still have to get them somehow to the right places where they find out what the big story is. But how they deal with it is really up to them.  
  
I know that sounds psychotic - but that is totally my writing style. Minerva Irons (and now a number of her children), Pep, Tali Shae, Kenny Dolphin, T'Lon, Investigator Shran, Dr. Carrera, the feral, carnivorous dominatrix Mlady... - all these people and more live and run around in my head. And Napoleon Boles, Jazz Sam Sinder, Sun Ho Hui, Belo Cantys, Buttons Ngumbo, Johanna Imex, Eli Strahl - and that's just some of the Hunter's crew... Bulldog Xhot, Ushi Irons, Fleet Admiral Miriam Stewart, Fleet Admiral Scumuk (and later his terrifying ghost), Governor (wait - no - Councilmember?) Emory Ivonovic, Star Fleet Commandant Barret th'Zoarhi, Commissioner Qotor, Birlaura, Dr. Trism Grevex... (deep breath) Star Fleet Chief of Staff Jamaal El Fadil, DS9 Station Director Colonel Norma Bacys (and her philandering husband, Norma Garr) Dr. George Smith and his wife Ev'Lon and their sons Vuk Smith and Sorrell Smith... Dr. Jack Bowman from the University of Chile, Malloriah Uhr, and of course Kenny's daughters: River Dolphin and Starlight Dolphin... Professor Jose Crumar from the Daystrom Institute... Kim Soo and the holographic doctor designed after her - Dr. Kim.. And of course Hunter - that is Star Fleet's first and only completely artificially intelligent starship, the U.S.S. Hunter...  
  
All these unique individuals are running around in my head demanding their own adventures, begging for more story time...  
  
And then there is a giant klingon warrior who has not shown up yet to challenge Pep.  
  
And a group of highly trained, telepathic betazoid martial artists!

Aarrrgh! rbs


	6. Plans for Episode 2

I have completed the first Episode of Series 2 - Episode 11 - Intersections and Reunions. The majority of this episode takes place on Earth - returning to the George Smith estate on Kauai Island, Hawaii.   
  
Here are a few Episodes that are almost certain to be there (not necessarily in this order):  
  
  
The Ghost of Admiral Scumuk  
Mutiny  
Andoria First  
Prisoner in the Ice Castle  
The Imperial Guard  
Prophet Motive  
The Ivonovic Commission  
A World on Fire

Here are some that might be in Series 2 or might be in Series 3 (there will not be a Series 4) or might not show up at all...

A Stitch in Spacetime  
The Hulk  
The Eye of Seuer  
Saving Mlady  
The U.S.S. Ark  
Deaf Ears  
Saddek and Gamoleth  
Fish Out of Water  


There will have to be several other episodes. Each series needs at least 10 - 12.   
  
I am interested in any reactions to these chapter titles - especially guesses about what such a chapter might be about. Since I have yet to write any of these chapters - although I do have an idea what they were about - I may be influenced by what you think.


	7. Sneak peaks of the end of Series 1 and beginning of Series 2

**Episode 9 - The Library:**  
  
Some sneak peaks:   
...Justice Irons and Pep fight a PR battle to keep the virus from being named after Fleet Admiral Scumuk...  
...Kenny Dolphin becomes a secret agent and tangles with some denobulans...   
...Dr. Napoleon Boles raises hell...  
...Chief Flight Specialist Dewayne Guth talks to a giant bird...  
...Dr. Jazz delivers some really bad news...  
...Will Riker shows up with the U.S.S. Enterprise and reminisces with Justice Irons...  
...Kenny Dolphin learns more about denobulan fingernails than he ever wanted to know...

  
**Episode 10 - Interview with an Ethicist:**

This Episode goes back and forth between a wide ranging interview with Dr. Kenny Dolphin about his controversial publications on ethics from his time as a Professor of Philosophy at Harvard University and the U.S.S. Hunter on assignment deep inside Romulan territory and beyond.   
...Another galaxy about 2 billion light years away is killing people in the Beta Quadrant - and it has its sights set on the Alpha Quadrant...  
...An ancient civilization left behind some gigantic machines... And their legacy haunts the entire galaxy...  
...Emory Ivonovic makes a political move that takes everyone by surprise...

SERIES 2

**Episode 11 - Intersections and Reunions**

...Justice Irons interrogates a romulan traitor...  
...Kenny Dolphin is in some serious trouble with the three top Admirals in Star Fleet Command...  
...Emory Ivonovic makes a splash on Earth...  
...Dr. Jack Bowman solves a serious problem with the U.S.S. Hunter's upgrades...  
...Buttons Ngumbo leads some Masaai tribe members on a hunt...  
...Malloriah Uhr changes the U.S.S. Hunter's orbit...  
...Chief Justice Julian Bashir inducts Kenny Dolphin into Section 31...  
  
  
**Episode 12 - Prisoner in the Castle of Ice**

...Ensign Tolon leads his squad to rescue a political prisoner on the home moon of the Andorian Empire...  
...Investigator Shran is just one seriously scary dude...  
...Justide Irons has to mediate the imperial succession - and millions of lives are on the line...  
...Kenny Dolphin horsewhips a superior officer...  
...A ruthless but charismatic andorian prince seizes the Imperial throne... And shakes the Andorian Empire to its core...  
...In an annual review, Justice Irons has orders to change 1st Lt. Dolphin's rank due to his rash behavior and rampant unpopularity within Star Fleet Command... And especially with Captain Chekov...

  
**Episode 13 - The 15,000 Cities of Cun Ling**

...Several of the Hunter's crew were born on the second most populated planet in the Federation - Cun Ling - a Federation colony  
...Justice Minerva Irons returns to her birth city - Ba Sing Se - and helps her family understand the issues around choosing a new matriarch...  
...Dr. Sif returns to Numinor in hopes of seeing her half-brother...  
...Chief Dewayne Guth travels to Pern to negotiate with the city's mayor...  
...A series of murders in Trantor presage the beginning of a civil war within the Federation...  
  
  
I am in the middle of writing Episode 13. Here is a sneak peek from **Episode 13.5 - Trantor General Hospital** :

_A moment later, Cantys called for Tauk again: “Um, Director…”_  
_“Did you get into some place dangerous, Cantys? I thought I just gave you an order…”_  
_“Um… well… We’re in this stairwell and it’s restricted access to get back onto this floor. And we’re on about the 400th floor… can you help us?”_  
_Cantys and Shran could both hear Tauk sigh. “Two months special weapons and tactics training at Star Fleet Technical, nearly two years service, not to mention a sniper with 30 years service for the Andorian Imperial Guard… Defeated by an electronic door lock. All right, give me a few minutes. Shran, don’t blow the door off its hinges…”_

And from **Episode 13.6 - Trantor Metropolitan Museum of Art** :

 _“EURIKA!!!” Pep exclaimed loudly, frightening several of the visitors. “I found it!!!”   
Boles, K’rok, Salazaar and even Phillips and Moon bustled over to him. “Found what?” asked Salazaar._  
_Pep gestured to one of the most absurd statues yet of Lin Ling Liu, made of wood, bathing in a waterfall, coyly posed, shubbery growing from her head instead of hair. Like most statues of the planet’s founder, it was far fromentirely successful. “Eurika,” Pep explained._  
_A label hovered nearby with the word “EURIKA” on it..._

  
Series 2 will also feature an episode on **Admiral Scumuk's Ghost**...  
  
I hope you will stay tuned!! rbs


	8. Statistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average word count for a contemporary American novel is 70,000 - 120,000 words.

**STAR TREK HUNTER** Rough Word Count Number of Scenes

**SERIES 1:**

Episode 1 - Flash Forward 2,315 words (1 scene)  
Episode 2 - The Colony of New Hope 12,825 words (14 scenes)  
Episode 3 - Breakfast Serial 11,922 words (10 scenes)  
Episode 4 - Run To Earth 11,043 words (13 scenes)  
Episode 5 - The Fires of Pon Farr 7,798 words (8 scenes)  
Episode 6 - BK2 8,954 words (11 scenes)  
Episode 7 - The Great Mushroom 16,325 words (16 scenes)  
Episode 8 - The Bolian Web 15,988 words (18 scenes)  
Episode 9 - The Library 11,139 words (14 scenes)  
Episode 10 - Interview With An Ethicist 14,784 words (14 scenes)

TOTAL SERIES 1: 113,093 words (119 scenes)

 **SERIES 2:**  
  
Episode 11 - Intersections and Reunions 16,489 words (12 scenes)  
Episode 12 - Prisoner in the Ice Castle 14,437 words (18 scenes)  
Episode 13 - The 15,000 Cities of Cun Ling 16,606 words (16 scenes)  
Episode 14 - When Death Comes 14,482 words (10 scenes)  
Episode 15 - A Stitch in Spacetime 10,420 words (10 scenes)  
Episode 16 - Slavers 20,713 words (14 scenes)  
Episode 17 - Terms of Surrender 14,139 words (11 scenes)  
Episode 18 - World on Fire 9,156 words (9 scenes)   
Episode 19 - The Ivonovic Commission 14,555 words (13 scenes)

TOTAL SERIES 2: 130,977 words (113 scenes)

 **SERIES 3:**  
  
Episode 20 - Survival 12,368 words (12 scenes)  
Episode 21 - The Enemy of My Enemy 15,106 words (12 scenes)  
Episode 22 - Sacrifice 20,894 words (14 scenes)  
Episode 23 - JAG Wars 14,165 words (14 scenes)  
Episode 24 - A Trillian Problem 17,201 words (15 scenes)  
Episode 25 - I Dream of Shiva 12,746 words (12 scenes)  
Episode 26 - Rain Over Rising Sun 22,812 words (21 scenes)  
Episode 27 - The Sword of Destiny 9,849 words (9 scenes)  
Episode 28 - The Covenant 5,061 words (4 scenes)

TOTAL SERIES 3: 130,472 words (113 scenes) 

  
TOTALS: 374,279 words (345 scenes)

Thanks for reading!! rbs


	9. List of Episodes/Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of completed Episodes x Scenes for Star Trek Hunter 
> 
> Series 1 and Series 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Episodes and Scenes have been written. At this point all of Series 1 has been posted and Series 2 has been posted up to 12.14.
> 
> I just completed writing Episode 19 today. Episode 20 will be the start of year 3 (and Series 3) of this story. 
> 
> Episode 1 - Flash Forward - is a snippet of Episode 20.

Star Trek HunterList of Episodes.Scenes

**SERIES 1:**

**Episode 1 - Flash Forward** (Note: This single scene episode is the same scene as Episode 20, Scene 7).

 **Episode 2 - The Colony of New Hope**  
Scenes:2.1 - Charter Worlds  
2.2 - Pursuit  
2.3 - The Courthouse  
2.4 - Pinned Down  
2.5 - Kenneth Dolphin Commanding  
2.6 - Pepper Revival  
2.7 - The Dampening Generator  
2.8 - Fly By  
2.9 - Rescue  
2.10 - Indicted  
2.11 - The Wounded  
2.12 - First Command  
2.13 - Grounded  
2.14 - Ivonovic Trapped

 **Episode 3 - Breakfast Serial**  
Scenes:3.1 - Landing Plans  
3.2 - Breakfast on the U.S.S. Challenger  
3.3 - Landing Assignments  
3.4 - Captain Summers  
3.5 - Surfing  
3.6 - A Private Dinner  
3.7 - Ivonovic’s Defense  
3.8 - Sarekson Carrera Commanding  
3.9 - Surf Lesson  
3.10 - Life is a Beach…

 **Episode 4 - Run to Earth**  
Scenes:4.1 - The Crusher/Crumar/Carrera Effect  
4.2 - Dolphin & T’Lon  
4.3 - Ground Operations Lounge  
4.4 - The Touch  
4.5 - A Matter of Mass  
4.6 - Blowout  
4.7 - Triage  
4.8 - The Carrera Effect  
4.9 - Casualties  
4.10 - Awakening  
4.11 - Dark Mode  
4.12 - Assessment  
4.13 - Director’s Lounge

 **Episode 5 - The Fires of Pon Farr**  
Scenes:5.1 - Kauai Island, Hawaii; Providence, Rhode Island  
5.2 - Nairobi, Kenya  
5.3 - Pichilemu, Chile  
5.4 - On the Moon  
5.5 - St. Petersburg, Russia  
5.6 - Ivonovic Trapped - Again  
5.7 - Malloriah Uhr  
5.8 - The U.S.S. Challenger

 **Episode 6 - BK2**  
Scenes:6.1 - Healer Downa  
6.2 - Following Leads  
6.3 - Gossip  
6.4 - Interrogating Ivonovic  
6.5 - Tolon’s Epiphany  
6.6 - The Best Pilots  
6.7 - Hunter Courting  
6.8 - The Plan to Capture BK2  
6.9 - The Naked Truth  
6.10 - The Ghost of T’Lon  
6.11 - Disclosure

 **Episode 7 - The Great Mushroom**  
Scenes:7.1 - Nightmares  
7.2 - Case Assignment  
7.3 - Night Life in Porte Abello  
7.4 - Trying Their Patents  
7.5 - Temple on Mt. Seleya  
7.6 - One Mushroom to Rule Them All  
7.7 - They’re Playing Our Song  
7.8 - Mushroom Dreams  
7.9 - A Bad Feeling  
7.10 - Case Closed  
7.11 - Battle for Pillo  
7.12 - A Shared Vision  
7.13 - Taking His Breath Away  
7.14 - Time on Target  
7.15 - In Remembrance of Dr. Ruanthe Perera  
7.16 - Subspace Radio Ivonovic

 **Episode 8 - The Bolian Web**  
Scenes:8.1 - Paleonus V  
8.2 - Dr. Napoleon Boles  
8.3 - Bulldog Xhot  
8.4 - Paleonus V Planetary Epidemiologist  
8.5 - Hunting the U.S.S. Atul Goel  
8.6 - Stripping the Ship  
8.7 - Going Viral  
8.8 - Crew of the Atul Goel  
8.9 - Carved in Stone  
8.10 - Computer Virus  
8.11 - Jamming Buoys  
8.12 - Infected Units  
8.13 - B.W.S.V.  
8.14 - Hot Spots  
8.15 - Rescuing Dr. Kim  
8.16 - The Case for Quarantine  
8.17 - The U.S.S. Atul Goel  
8.18 - A Dangerous Assignment

 **Episode 9 - The Library**  
Scenes:9.1 - The Scumuk Virus  
9.2 - Secret Agent Dolphin Kenny Dolphin  
9.3 - Patient Zero  
9.4 - Section 31  
9.5 - Representing Dr. Blue  
9.6 - Doctor, Lawyer, Boss  
9.7 - The Sanctuary of the Waterbirds  
9.8 - Fleet Admiral Scumuk’s Notes  
9.9 - Denobulan Nail Care  
9.10 - A Sample of Mlady  
9.11 - Destim Ski  
9.12 - The Moon/Sun/Kim Upgrades  
9.13 - Tauk’s Notes  
9.14 - Fleet Admiral Scumuk

 **Episode 10 - Interview With An Ethicist**  
Scenes:10.1 - Pilgrim’s Landing  
10.2 - The Procedure  
10.3 - The Morality of Hybridizing Sentient Species  
10.4 - Navigating Romulan Space  
10.5 - The Impact of Humanity on Pon Farr  
10.6 - Prognosis  
10.7 - Fundamentals of Federation Ethics  
10.8 - Gamma Gun Galaxy  
10.9 - Assistant Medical Director Dr. Jazz Sam Sinder  
10.10 - Conspiracy  
10.11 - Deus Ex Machina  
10.12 - The U.S.S. Defiant  
10.13 - The Library of the Progenitors  
10.14 - Who Made the Hulk?

**SERIES 2**

**Episode 11 - Intersections and Reunions**  
Scenes:11.1 - The United Federation of Planets Council Building, Nairobi, Kenya  
11.2 - Medical Office, U.S.S. Hunter  
11.3 - Star Fleet Headquarters, Dubuque, Iowa  
11.4 - Flight Cabin, B.R. Prophet Motive  
11.5 - Central Park, New York City, New York  
11.6 - Daystrom Institute Headquarters, New Eden, Mars  
11.7 - Anna’s Egg, Bolshaya Neva River, St. Petersburg, Russia  
11.8 - Mlady’s Cabin, U.S.S. Hunter  
11.9 - Serengeti National Park, Tanzania  
11.10 - Executive Conference Room, U.S.S. Hunter  
11.11 - The Smith Estate, Kauai Island, Hawaii  
11.12 - Ban Bang Chum Tho Fertility Clinic, Surat Thani, Thailand

 **Episode 12 - Prisoner in the Ice Castle**  
Scenes:12.1 - Ice Hole  
12.2 - Investigator Shran Walks Into A Bar…  
12.3 - Standing Requirements  
12.4 - Toeing the Line  
12.5 - Canada on Ice  
12.6 - Sister Ship  
12.7 - Red Hot  
12.8 - Shran’s Aviary  
12.9 - Standing Order  
12.10 - Breaking the Ice  
12.11 - Battle over Rings  
12.12 - The Daughters of Sin  
12.13 - Sin Interred  
12.14 - See No Sin  
12.15 - The Study of Sin  
12.16 - Succession Without Representation  
12.17 - Messages of Sin  
12.18 - Annual Performance Evaluation

 **Episode 13 - The 15,000 Cities of Cun Ling**  
Scenes:13.1 - Homecoming  
13.2 - Numinor  
13.3 - Ba Sing Se  
13.4 - Pern  
13.5 - Trantor General Hospital  
13.6 - Trantor Metropolitan Museum of Art  
13.7 - The Homely House, Numinor  
13.8 - The Blue Wraith  
13.9 - An Imperial Audience  
13.10 - On Ice  
13.11 - Lower Trantor  
13.12 - The Painted Specter by General Suk Sin Soor  
13.13 - Cardassian Pepper  
13.14 - The Assault on th’Istel  
13.15 - Requiem  
13.16 - Imperial Script

 **Episode 14 - When Death Comes**  
Scenes:14.1 - Layover  
14.2 - The Secret Summit of Ba Sing Se  
14.3 - Phaser Signatures  
14.4 - Quack Attack  
14.5 - Taking One For The Team  
14.6 - Running in Circles  
14.7 - Trill Hunting  
14.8 - The Dead  
14.9 - Messages From The Other Side  
14.10 - Waterloo  
14.11 - Stitches

 **Episode 15 - A Stitch in Spacetime**  
Scenes:15.1 - Carrera Detached  
15.2 - Free Love Wes  
15.3 - Wesley Prime  
15.4 - Crusherman  
15.5 - Old Man Crusher  
15.6 - Bob  
15.7 - The Nine Lives of Dr. Sarekson Carrera  
15.8 - Out With the Old  
15.9 - In With the New  
15.10 - The Sun, the Moon and All the Stars

 **Episode 16 - Slavers**  
Scenes:16.1 - Flying By the Seat of their Pants  
16.2 - Possum-Chicken  
16.3 - Lord Wootton-Sandleigh  
16.4 - The Battle of Coriden Corridor  
16.5 - And Then There Were Three  
16.6 - Tolon’s Women  
16.7 - Vengeons-Roux  
16.8 - TPD Unit 1 ADM 12  
16.9 - The Market  
16.10 - The Badlands  
16.11 - Pod People  
16.12 - The Second Battle for Pillo  
16.13 - 2 Romulas  
16.14 - The Solution  
16.15 - A Voice in the Dark

 **Episode 17 - Terms of Surrender**  
Scenes:17.1 - Sela  
17.2 - Saoron’s Study  
17.3 - Vulcana Regar  
17.4 - Battle Scars  
17.5 - Prodigal Sum  
17.6 - The Commission  
17.7 - Implant  
17.8 - The Pitch  
17.9 - The Buzz  
17.10 - Yuri’s Park  
17.11 - The 14 Points of the Treaty of Yuri Gagarin Memorial Park

 **Episode 18 - World on Fire**  
Scenes:18.1 - Operation Hermet Crab  
18.2 - The Hemra  
18.3 - The Imperial Romulan Warship Fero  
18.4 - Signals  
18.5 - Flare Up  
18.6 - Gamerlon Ground Mission  
18.7 - The Little Folk  
18.8 - Grilled Possum-Chicken  
18.9 - Krull the Magnificent  
18.10 - Gamorlan Rising

 **Episode 19 - The Ivonovic Commission**  
Scenes:19.1 - Bird Hunting  
19.2 - The I.K.V. ‘Iw Hov.  
19.3 - Emory’s Greatest Hits on Subspace Radio  
19.4 - Syrtis Major  
19.5 - Stroke of Luck  
19.6 - The Eye  
19.7 - Promotion  
19.8 - Cacoon  
19.9 - High and Dry  
19.10 - Fleet Admiral Miriam Stewart  
19.11 - Return to Pern  
19.12 - Subspace Radio Ivonivic Relaunched  
19.13 - Hugh Mann

**SERIES 3**

**Episode 20 - Survival**  
Scenes: 20.1 - How Did Hugh Know?  
20.2 - The First Signal  
20.3 - A Woman's Intuition  
20.4 - Rescue Planning  
20.5 - Dr. Prometheus  
20.6 - Blue Morning, Blue Day  
20.7 - The Ghost  
20.8 - Roat Farm 1-A-179,792  
20.9 - Taking Stock  
20.10 - Pepperheart  
20.11 - Breaking Buddy  
20.12 - The Inevitable

 **Episode 21 - The Enemy of My Enemy**  
Scenes: 21.1 - The Blue Romulan  
21.2 - Buddy and the Borg  
21.3 - Read Later  
21.4 - A Big Enough Lever  
21.5 - The Second Cube  
21.6 - The Fourth Signal  
21.7 - Prometheosaurus Rex  
21.8 - The Next Generation  
21.9 - Dolphin Hunting  
21.10 - Truth Seekers  
21.11 - You Are Cordially Invited  
21.12 - The Sleep of the Just

 **Episode 22 - Sacrifice**  
Scenes: 22.1 - The Crew  
22.2 - A Little Tune Up  
22.3 - Passengers  
22.4 - Shuttle Diplomacy  
22.5 - The Great Waterbirds of Pern  
22.6 - The Balcony  
22.7 - Sweet Madam Blue  
22.8 - The Shadowhounds of Avradega  
22.9 - The Witness  
22.10 - Buzz Conference  
22.11 - The Justice  
22.12 - Keep Your Friends Close  
22.13 - One Single Vote  
22.14 - The Destroyer of Worlds

 **Episode 23 - JAG Wars**  
Scenes: 23.1 - The Prodigal Sum Returns  
23.2 - The Prowler Class  
23.3 - Coins and Marks  
23.4 - Second Officer  
23.5 - The Shadow of Death  
23.6 - Minerva  
23.7 - Hudson Incarnadine  
23.8 - Mercenaries  
23.9 - The Trillian Ultimatum  
23.10 - Space Superiority  
23.11 - The Venus Incident  
23.12 - Sanctuary  
23.13- Emergency Powers  
23.14 - Venus First

 **Episode 24 - A Trillian Problem**  
Scenes: 24.1 - The Back Door  
24.2 - Rumors  
24.3 - The Temple at Aiden on Saketh  
24.4 - A Good Snooze  
24.5 - Dream Team  
24.6 - The War of Fog  
24.7 - Sanctuary  
24.8 - Cinqronicity  
24.9 - The Hammer and the Anvil  
24.10 - Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed...  
24.11 - Sacred Ground  
24.12 - It Takes a Village  
24.13 - The Tears of a Clown  
24.14 - The Children of the Rising Sun  
24.15 - Jet Traxx  
24.16 - Red, Flowers and Wine

 **Episode 25 - I Dream of Shiva**  
Scenes: 25.1 - Snakes and Ladders   
25.2 - Come Fly With Me  
25.3 - Wheel in the Sky  
25.4 - Get Brack  
25.5 - Dream Weaver  
25.6 - Terms and Conditions  
25.7 - Waterfront  
25.8 - Johnny Be Good  
25.9 - Bad Moon on the Rise  
25.10 - Sailing  
25.11 - Murder by Numbers  
25.12 - Dr. Who?

 **Episode 26 - Rain Over Rising Sun**  
Scenes: 26.1 - Medicine for the Soul  
26.2 - Transplanting Conference   
26.3 - Ink and Romulan Ale   
26.4 - Jet Blue   
26.5 - Minerva Inside  
26.6 - Band on the Run  
26.7 - Dreaming of Canada   
26.8 - The Back Room  
26.9 - Profiles (Part 1 of 2)  
26.10 - Profiles (Part 2 of 2)  
26.11 - Oversight  
26.12 - The Dolphins of Hawaii  
26.13 - The 7th Degree  
26.14 - Council of Dreams  
26.15 - Satellites  
26.16 - Potato Gun  
26.17 - Planetary Defense Grid  
26.18 - Prepare the Way  
26.19 - Stone Grip  
26.20 - The Atlas Class  
26.21 - The Borg King

 **Episode 27 - The Sword of Destiny**  
Scenes: 27.1 - Bat'leth ',' QeyliS (Sword of Kahless)  
27.2 - nglp Seng (Borrowed Trouble)  
27.3 - balth qelDI' (A Matter of Honor)  
27.4 - tagh oH' (It Begins)  
27.5 - weq 'ej qet (Hit and Run)  
27.6 - SuwamHa 'bej Hlv (Counter Attack)   
27.7 - Hegh vo'chal (Death from the Skies)  
27.8 - vlt (The Truth)   
27.9 - Su' (Stand By)

 **Episode 28 - The Covenant**  
Scenes: 28.1 - Collective Renascence  
28.2 - King Prometheus  
28.3 - Starlight Dolphin  
28.4 - Invoice  
28.5 - New Assignments  
28.6 - The Captain of the U.S.S. Hunter  
  
 **Afterword**


	10. Comprehensive List of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tipping my hand a little - many of these episodes have not yet been posted. But you may see here new characters who will be introduced in these future episodes...

Episode 1 - Flash Forward - is actually a scene from Episode 20. Therefore in listing the characters and the episode in which they are introduced, I am skipping over Episode 1. Chronologically, Episode 2 is the first episode in Star Trek Hunter.  
  


Character:At Large Apellate Justice, Captain Minerva Irons (Minerva)  
Human Ethnicity:Chinese  
Additional Species:Vulcan, Trill, Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 2.1  
Age when introduced:158  
Role: Captain of the U.S.S. Hunter, Matriarch of the Irons Family,At Large Appellate Justice

Character:Commander David Pepper (Pep)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:Orion, Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Laikan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode 2.1  
Age when introduced:45  
Role: Chief Executive Officer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Commander Mlady  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Undisclosed  
Introduced: Episode 2.1  
Age when introduced:Unknown  
Role: Chief Operations Officer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Sarekson Carrera (Dr. Carrera)  
Human Ethnicity:Chilean  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Pichilemu, Chile, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.1  
Age when introduced:23  
Role: Director of Engineering, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Investigator Buttons Ngumbo (Ngumbo)  
Human Ethnicity:Maasai  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Hathan, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 2.2  
Age when introduced:28  
Role: Civilian Investigator contracted to the U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Investigator Lenhart Shran (Lenny)  
Human Ethnicity:Jewish American  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld: New York City, New York, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.2  
Age when introduced:68  
Role: Civilian Investigator contracted to the U.S.S. Hunter

Character:2nd Lieutenant Tauk (Tauk)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Ferengi  
Hometown/Homeworld: Dos, Ferenginar  
Introduced: Episode 2.2  
Age when introduced:23  
Role: Assistant Director of Ground Operations, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Governor Emory Ivonivic (Emory)  
Human Ethnicity:Serbian  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Pilgrim’s Landing, Colony of New Hope  
Introduced: Episode 2.3  
Age when introduced:65  
Role: Planetary Governor of the Colony of New Hope

Character:Lieutenant T’Lok Smith (T’Lok)  
Human Ethnicity:Hawaiian  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kawai Island, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:27  
Role: Director of Ground Operations, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Ensign T’Lon (T’Lon)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kawai Island, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:25  
Role: Tactical Operation Squad Leader, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Tactical Specialist Belo Rys (Rys)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Bajoran, Cardassian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cardiassia Imperial Outpost 19  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:19  
Role: Tactical Squad Member, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Tactical Specialist Jarrong (Jarrong)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Cardassian, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cardiassia Imperial Outpost 19  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:18  
Role: Tactical Squad Member, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Tactical Specialist Belo Garr (Garr)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Bajoran, Cardassian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cardiassia Imperial Outpost 19  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:17  
Role: Tactical Squad Member, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Tactical Specialist Belo Cantys (Cantys)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Bajoran, Cardassian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cardiassia Imperial Outpost 19  
Introduced: Episode 2.4  
Age when introduced:16  
Role: Tactical Squad Member, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Kenneth Dolphin (Kenny)  
Human Ethnicity:German American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Providence, Rhode Island, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.5  
Age when introduced:51  
Role: Director of Flight Operations, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:2nd Lieutenant Gaia Gamor (Gaia)  
Human Ethnicity:Congolese  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ingende, Congo, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.5  
Age when introduced:25  
Role: Assistant Director of Flight Operations, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:The U.S.S. Hunter (Hunter)  
Human Ethnicity:Mexican (hologram)  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode 2.5  
Age when introduced:13  
Role: Interactive Holographic Avatar, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Allen Mitchell  
Human Ethnicity:English American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Virtue, Colony of New Hope  
Introduced: Episode 2.5  
Age when introduced:44  
Role: Director of Planetary Operations, The Colony of New Hope

Character:Chief Flight Specialist Dewayne Guth (Dewayne)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Wakanda, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 2.8  
Age when introduced:37  
Role: Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Ensign Sun Ho Hui (Hui)  
Human Ethnicity:Vietnamese  
Additional Species:Vulcan, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Hanoi, Vietnam, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.8  
Age when introduced:23  
Role: Team Leader, Flight Engineering, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Flight Specialist Winnifried Salazaar (Winnie)  
Human Ethnicity:Puerto Rican  
Additional Species: Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld: New York City, New York, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 2.9  
Age when introduced:24  
Role: Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Commander Tali Shae (Tali)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Laikan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode 2.11  
Age when introduced:58  
Role: Medical Director, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Ensign Ethan Phillips (Ethan)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Rus, Vulcan  
Introduced: Episode 2.12  
Age when introduced:22  
Role: Flight Team Leader, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Flight Specialist Dih Terri (Terri)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.1  
Age when introduced:24  
Role: Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Flight Specialist Joey Chin (Joey)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese American  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.1  
Age when introduced:20  
Role: Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Navigator Johanna Imex (Jo Jo)  
Human Ethnicity: Tutsi  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Mbuye, Rwanda, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 3.1  
Age when introduced:35  
Role: Navigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Navigator Eli Strahl (Eli)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Betazoid, Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Eden, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.1  
Age when introduced:21  
Role: Navigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Lieutenant Lezra Thune (Lezra)  
Human Ethnicity:German American  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Duluth, Minnesota, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 3.2  
Age when introduced:28  
Role: Surgery Team Leader, U.S.S. Challenger, Murder Victim

Character: Flight Engineer John Thune (John)  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Eden, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.2  
Age when introduced:31  
Role: Flight Engineer, U.S.S. Challenger, Murder Victim

Character:Captain DeForest Summers (Forest)  
Human Ethnicity:English American  
Additional Species:NA  
Hometown/Homeworld: Nashville, Tennesee, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 3.4  
Age when introduced:49  
Role: Captain, U.S.S. Challenger

Character:Mavar Irons (Mavar)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Main Island, Ocean  
Introduced: Episode 3.6  
Age when introduced:198  
Role: Farmer

Character:T’Mov Irons (T’Mov)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Vulcana Regar, Vulcan  
Introduced: Episode 3.6  
Age when introduced:53  
Role: Recreation Facility Administrator

Character:Rear Admiral Samantha Burton (Samantha)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Atlanta, Georgia, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 3.7  
Age when introduced:59  
Role: Station Commander, Starbase Eleven

Character:Flight Engineer Thomas Hobbs (Tommy)  
Human Ethnicity: Scottish  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.8  
Age when introduced:56  
Role: Flight Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:2nd Lieutenant Casper Yates (Casper)  
Human Ethnicity: Welsh  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cardiff, Wales, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 3.8  
Age when introduced:22  
Role: Watch Officer, Starbase Eleven

Character: Lieutenant Commander Holly Nash (Holly)  
Human Ethnicity: Welsh  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 3.8  
Age when introduced:27  
Role: Director of Flight Operations, Starbase Eleven

Character: Tamar Irons (Tamar)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Betazoid, Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld:Main Island, Ocean  
Introduced: Episode3.10  
Age when introduced: 114  
Role:Planetary Administrator, Ocean

Character:China Irons (China)  
Human Ethnicity:Chinese  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Betazoid, Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld:Main Island, Ocean  
Introduced: Episode 3.10  
Age when introduced:101  
Role: Cultural Anthropologist

Character:Dr. Kim (TMH)  
Human Ethnicity:Korean (Hologram)  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode4.2  
Age when introduced: 3  
Role:Tactical Medical Hologram, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:2nd Lieutenant Moon Sun Salek (Salek)  
Human Ethnicity:Korean  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode 4.5  
Age when introduced:41  
Role: Assistant Director of Engineering, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Flight Engineer Tomos (Tomos)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Sanctuary of the Waterbirds, Cophus II  
Introduced: Episode 4.5  
Age when introduced:100  
Role: Flight Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Midshipman Tolon Reeves (Reeves)  
Human Ethnicity:Indian  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Bangalore, India, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 4.6  
Age when introduced:46  
Role: Medical Forensic Investigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:2nd Lieutenant Jazz Sam Sinder (Sam)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Ilvia, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 4.7  
Age when introduced:37  
Role: Assistant Medical Director, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Dr. Raj (EMH)  
Human Ethnicity:Indian (Hologram)  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode 4.7  
Age when introduced:2  
Role: Emergency Medical Hologram, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Midshipman Sif (Sif)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Numinor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 4.7  
Age when introduced:31  
Role: Medical Forenic Investigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Ensign Chrissiana Trei (Chrissiana)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Horizon, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 4.7  
Age when introduced:34  
Role: Navigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Dr. George Smith (George)  
Human Ethnicity:Hawaiian  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kawai Island, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.1  
Age when introduced:68  
Role: Retired Music Professor

Character:Dr. Ev’Lon Smith (Ev’Lon)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Fort Aba’Kur, Vulcan  
Introduced: Episode 5.1  
Age when introduced:151  
Role: Biologist

Character: Dr. Vuk Smith (Vuk)  
Human Ethnicity:Hawaiian  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kawai Island, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.1  
Age when introduced:32  
Role: Biologist

Character:Dr. Surrol Smith (Surrol)  
Human Ethnicity:Hawaiian  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kawai Island, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.1  
Age when introduced:30  
Role: Biologist

Character:Starlight Dolphin (Starlight)  
Human Ethnicity:German American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Boston, Massachusetts, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.1  
Age when introduced:21  
Role: Art Student

Character:Flight Engineer Kerry Gibbon (Kerry)  
Human Ethnicity:Indian  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Bangalore, India, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.3  
Age when introduced:18  
Role: Flight Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Flight Engineer Yolanda Thomas (Yolanda)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:Vulcan, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Chickasha, Oklahoma, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.3  
Age when introduced:27  
Role: Flight Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Chief Justice Julian Bashir (Julian)  
Human Ethnicity:Arabic  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Mumbai, India, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.5  
Age when introduced:43  
Role: Human Chief Justice of the Federation Tribunal; Director of Section 31

Character:Malloriah Uhr (Mallory)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld: Aradel, Betazed  
Introduced: Episode 5.7  
Age when introduced:55  
Role: Deputy Assistant Undersecretary Federation Office ofNon-Localized Communication Studies

Character:Commander Lashonda Williams (Lashonda)  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Los Angelas, California, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 5.8  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role: Executive Officer, U.S.S. Challenger

Character:Healer Downa (Downa)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Betazoid (surgically altered to appear Denobulan)  
Hometown/Homeworld:Unknown  
Introduced: Episode6.1  
Age when introduced: Unknown  
Role:Family Therapist; Serial Killer

Character:Colonial Norma Bacys (Bacys)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Kran-Tobal, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode6.1  
Age when introduced: 59  
Role:Bajoran Army Commander of Deep Space 9

Character:Norma Garr (Garr)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tamulna, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode6.1  
Age when introduced: 54  
Role:Priest, Husband of Norma Bacys

  
Character:2nd Lieutenant Barbara Bass (Barbara)  
Human Ethnicity: German  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Munich, Germany, Earth  
Introduced: Episode6.1  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role:Star Fleet Chief Engineer of Deep Space 9

Character:Kathy Bass (Kat)  
Human Ethnicity: German  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Deep Space 9  
Introduced: Episode6.1  
Age when introduced: 5 months  
Role:baby. Child of Barbara Bass and Norma Garr

Character:Gul Lemark (Lemark)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Cardassian  
Hometown/Homeworld:??, Cardassia  
Introduced: Episode6.4  
Age when introduced:30  
Role:Captain, I.C.S. Esmer

Character:Remma  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: ??, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode 6.4  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role: Assistant Director, Imperial Intelligence Control, Romulan Senate

Character: Elim Garrik (Garrik)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:Cardassian  
Hometown/Homeworld:??, Cardassia  
Introduced: Episode6.9  
Age when introduced: 54  
Role:Tailor

Character:Midshipman Tammy Brazil (Tammy)  
Human Ethnicity: Brazillian  
Additional Species:Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 6.11  
Age when introduced: 40  
Role:Transporter Chief Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Planetary Administrator John Westinghall  
Human Ethnicity:British  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Oxford, England, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 7.2  
Age when introduced:31  
Role: Planetary Administrator, Pillo

Character:Fleet Admiral Miriam Stewart (Miriam)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Washington, D.C., Earth  
Introduced: Episode 7.2  
Age when introduced: 86  
Role: Director of Star Fleet Operations

Character:Mayor Sally Chesticut  
Human Ethnicity:Tunisian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Barclaw, Tunisia, Earth  
Introduced: Episode7.2  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role:Mayor of Porte Abello, Pillo

Character: Justice Cisl Mreek  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species:  Tellerite  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode7.2  
Age when introduced:  60  
Role: Federation Tribunal Justice

Character: The Great Mushroom  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Mushroom  
Hometown/Homeworld:Pillo  
Introduced: Episode7.3  
Age when introduced: Unknown  
Role:Sentient, Telepathic Mushroom that provides a home for the residentsof Pillo and also provides prescient visions

Character:Yuum  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Nausicaan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Porte Abello, Pillo  
Introduced: Episode7.12  
Age when introduced:11  
Role:Witness to Nausicaan Civil War on Pillo

Character:Dr. Ruanthe Perera  
Human Ethnicity:Sri Lankan  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trincomalee, Sri Lanka, Earth  
Introduced: Episode7.15  
Age when introduced:Deceased  
Role:Exobiologist who discovered Mlady

Character:Fleet Admiral Scumuk (Scumuk)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Los Angelas, California, Earth  
Introduced: Episode8.1  
Age when introduced: 202  
Role:Director of Star Fleet Medical

Character:Lieutenant Napoleon Boles (Napoleon)  
Human Ethnicity:African American  
Additional Species:Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cloddy, Bolarus IV  
Introduced: Episode 8.2  
Age when introduced:33  
Role: Large Animal Biologist, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:Captain John Kelley (John)  
Human Ethnicity:English American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: San Francisco, California, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 8.3  
Age when introduced:54  
Role: Captain, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:Commander Ardoggbul Xhot (Bulldog)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cloddy, Bolarus IV  
Introduced: Episode 8.3  
Age when introduced:Dead  
Role: Executive Officer, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:Crewman Tina Mata (Tina)  
Human Ethnicity:Mexican  
Additional Species: Orion  
Hometown/Homeworld:Mexico City, Mexico, Earth  
Introduced: Episode8.5  
Age when introduced: 18  
Role:Crewman, U.S.S. Atul Goel

  
Character:Lieutenant Commander Orazena Varr (Dr. Varr)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Unknown  
Introduced: Episode8.5  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role:Medical Director, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:2nd Lieutenant Mettus Klox (Dr. Klox)  
Human Ethnicity:N//A  
Additional Species: Denobulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Russ Cavern, Denobula  
Introduced: Episode8.6  
Age when introduced: 49  
Role:Assistant Medical Director, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:T’Linit  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Sha Ka Rie, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode8.6  
Age when introduced: 68  
Role: Spokesperson, Vulcan Naturalborn Coalition

Character:Commissioner Rianila Qotor  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Keldor, Corridan  
Introduced: Episode8.11  
Age when introduced: 61  
Role:Commissioner, Bolian Homeworld Fleet Operations

Character:Director Gyna Vadero (Dr. Vadero)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tragorran, Bolarus IV  
Introduced: Episode8.14  
Age when introduced: 29  
Role:Medical Director, B.W.S.V. Vyvya

Character:Chief Security Specialist Wang Chu (Chu)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode8.14  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role:Security Officer, U.S.S. Atul Goel

Character:Birlaura Grevex (Birlaura)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Denobulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trenzkah, Denobula  
Introduced: Episode 9.2  
Age when introduced:211  
Role: Cultural Anthropologist

Character:Dr. Trism Grevex (Trism)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Denobulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trenzkah, Denobula  
Introduced: Episode 9.2  
Age when introduced:186  
Role: Epidemiologist  
  
Character: Dr. Phlesc (Phlesc)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Denobulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Russ Cavern, Denobula  
Introduced: Episode 9.2  
Age when introduced:260  
Role: Surgeon

Character:Dr. Velesa (Velesa)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Denobulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Glittering Cavern, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 9.2  
Age when introduced:36  
Role: Surgeon

Character:Rear Admiral Will Riker (Will)  
Human Ethnicity: Russian American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Juno, Alaska, Earth  
Introduced: Episode9.4  
Age when introduced: 50  
Role:Director, Star Fleet Deep Space Exploration

Character:Curator Hannung (Hannung)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Sanctuary of the Waterbirds, Cophus II  
Introduced: Episode9.7  
Age when introduced: 57  
Role:Librarian

Character:Destim Ski  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Giant Waterbird  
Hometown/Homeworld: Sanctuary of the Waterbirds, Cophus II  
Introduced: Episode9.11  
Age when introduced: 39  
Role:Community Leader

Character:Maa  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Sanctuary of the Waterbirds, Cophus II  
Introduced: Episode9.11  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role:Ornithologist

Character:Federation Council Leader Ushi Irons (Ushi)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Betazoid, Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld:Nairobi, Kenya, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.1  
Age when introduced: 80  
Role:Leader of the Moderate Coalition

Character: Federation Council Leader Chelna Yaalleiysei  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Rigellian Chelna  
Hometown/Homeworld:Grello, Rigel IV  
Introduced: Episode11.1  
Age when introduced: 55  
Role:Leader of the Homeworld Coalition

Character:Star Fleet Commandant Barrett th’Zoarhi (Barrett)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Raitan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode11.1  
Age when introduced: 52  
Role:Commandant, Star Fleet

Character:Admiral Jamaal El Fadil (Jamaal)  
Human Ethnicity: Egyptian  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Cairo, Egypt. Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.3  
Age when introduced: 62  
Role:Star Fleet Chief of Staff

Character:Oarama Irons (Oarama)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: Cardassian, Bajoran, Vulcan, Betazoid, Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 11.4  
Age when introduced:28  
Role: Spy Handler

Character:Pomm Irons (Pomm)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Temple of the Veil, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode11.4  
Age when introduced: 36  
Role:Spy Runner

Character:Pivin the Betrayer (Pivin)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Valkarja, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode11.4  
Age when introduced: 171z  
Role:Spy

Character: Transporter Engineer K’rok (K’rok)  
Human Ethnicity: Indian  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode11.4  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role:Transporter Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:River Dolphin (River)  
Human Ethnicity: German American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New York City, New York, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.5  
Age when introduced: 24  
Role:Party Girl

Character:Dr. Jack Bowman (Jack)  
Human Ethnicity: Argintinan  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Poblacion Lago Ranco, Argintina, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.6  
Age when introduced: 61  
Role:Director of Mathematics Department, Universidad de Chile

Character:Jose Crumar (Jose)  
Human Ethnicity:Mexican  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode11.6  
Age when introduced: 91  
Role:Director of Warp Field Research, Daystrom Institute

Character:Vulcan Chief Justice Scrivax (Scrivax)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Buenos Aries, Argintina, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.7  
Age when introduced: 177  
Role:Chief Justice Federation Tribunal, Chief of Staff Section 31

Character:Dr. Nasiae Mingati Sereng (Mingati)  
Human Ethnicity: Masaai  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Serengeti National Park, Tanzania, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.9  
Age when introduced: 33  
Role:Wildlife Protector

Character:Lemuani Sereng  
Human Ethnicity: Masaai  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Serengeti National Park, Tanzania, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.9  
Age when introduced: 10  
Role:Wildlife Protector

Character:Legishon Sereng  
Human Ethnicity: Masaai  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Serengeti National Park, Tanzania, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.9  
Age when introduced: 15  
Role:Wildlife Protector

Character:Dr. Kim Soo (Soo)  
Human Ethnicity: Korean  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Hoengseong, Korea, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.10  
Age when introduced: 25  
Role:General Practicioner, Life Model for TMH

Character:Justice Bill Ryan (Bill)  
Human Ethnicity: Caddo  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Anadarko, Oklahoma, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.10  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role:Administrative Law Judge

Character:Skyvak  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:London, England, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.11  
Age when introduced: 77  
Role:Biologist

Character:Tr’Pro  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Sha Ka Rie, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode11.11  
Age when introduced: 42  
Role:Biologist

Character:Dr. Amporn Pali  
Human Ethnicity: Thai  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Surat Thani, Thailand, Earth  
Introduced: Episode11.12  
Age when introduced: 79  
Role:Interspecies Fertility Geneticist/Therapist

Character:Shrib zh’Andressa (Shrib)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Bespatel, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.2  
Age when introduced:32  
Role: Thief

Character:Sub Commander Oshreb Sav (Oshreb)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Tarsk, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode 12.4  
Age when introduced:28  
Role: Intelligence Analysis Section Leader, Andorian Imperial Guard

Character:Special Agent in Charge Johnny Canada (Johnny)  
Human Ethnicity:French Canadian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode12.5  
Age when introduced:  33  
Role: Trantor Police, Intelligence Division

Character:Captain Sagittarius Hunter (Sagittarius)  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, Earth  
Introduced: Episode12.6  
Age when introduced:43  
Role:Captain, U.S.S. Prowler

Character:Commander Red (Red)  
Human Ethnicity: Persian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Bushehr, Iran, Earth  
Introduced: Episode12.7  
Age when introduced:30  
Role: Squadron Commander, 1st Expeditionary Interceptor Group

Character:Isethia Shav (Isethia)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tarsk, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.12  
Age when introduced: 12  
Role:Daughter of Sin Shav

Character:Ipitil Shav (Ipitil)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tarsk, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.12  
Age when introduced: 7  
Role:Daughter of Sin Shav

Character:Shressa Shav (Shressa)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Bespatel, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.12  
Age when introduced: 15  
Role:Guardian of Isethia Shav

Character:Jhessith Shav (Jhessith)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Bespatel, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.12  
Age when introduced: 13  
Role:Guardian of Ipitil Shav

Character:Dauphin Sin th’Ravonette (Sin)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Lor’Tan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.14  
Age when introduced:Dead  
Role:Dauphin of House th’Ravonette, Heir apparent to the Imperial Dias

Character:Dauphin Sin Shav (Sin)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tarsk, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode12.15  
Age when introduced:36  
Role: Dauphin of House Shav, Candidate for the Imperial Dias

Character:Lin Ling Liu (Ling)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Beijing, China, Earth  
Introduced: Episode13.3  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role:Planetary Architect

Character:Madeline Irons (Madeline)  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode13.3  
Age when introduced:69  
Role: Irons Family Member

Character:Iroh Irons  
Human Ethnicity:  Chinese  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode13.3  
Age when introduced: 15  
Role:Irons Family Member

Character:Mayor Tala Ocompo (Tala)  
Human Ethnicity: Fillipino  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Pern, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode13.4  
Age when introduced:53  
Role:Mayor of Pern

Character:Finrod  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld:Numinor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode13.7  
Age when introduced:38  
Role:  Planetary Engineer, Dr. Sif’s Brother

Character:Special Agent Anana Lynarr  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode13.8  
Age when introduced:21  
Role:Trantor Police, Intelligence Division

Character:General Suk Sin Soor  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Laikan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode13.12  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role:Poet

Character:Siev th’Stavin  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Tarsk, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode13.15  
Age when introduced:22  
Role: Bureaucrat, Cousin to Emperor Sin IV

Character: Premiere Saoron  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Vulcana Regar, Vulcan  
Introduced: Episode14.2  
Age when introduced:189  
Role: Premiere, Vulcan High Command

Character: President Mary Rodriguez  
Human Ethnicity: Mexican  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Villa del Rosa, Mexico, Earth  
Introduced: Episode14.2  
Age when introduced:66  
Role:President of the United Federation of Planets

Character: Chief Flight Specialist Thyssi zh’Qaoleq  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode14.4  
Age when introduced:23  
Role:Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character:Wesley Howard Crusher (Wes, Wesley, Crusherman,Old Man Crusher)  
Human Ethnicity: Scottish American  
Additional Species:N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:San Fransisco, California, Earth  
Introduced: Episode15.2  
Age when introduced:32, 19, 25, 89  
Role:Genius

Character:Bob  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Tau Alphan (Progenitor)  
Hometown/Homeworld: Unknown  
Introduced: Episode15.6  
Age when introduced: Unknown  
Role:Genius

Character:Chief Tactical Specialist Rume Grace (Rume)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld:Lake Catoria, Betazed  
Introduced: Episode15.9  
Age when introduced: 23  
Role:Tactical Squad Trainer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Tactical Specialist Veri Geki (Veri)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld:Iscandar, Betazed  
Introduced: Episode15.9  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role:Tactical Squad, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Tactical Specialist Dasarae Eba (Dasarae)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld:Garah, Betazed  
Introduced: Episode15.9  
Age when introduced: 25  
Role:Tactical Squad, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Tactical Specialist Ranni Nievi (Ranni)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Betazoid  
Hometown/Homeworld:Thetzed, Betazed  
Introduced: Episode15.9  
Age when introduced: 17  
Role:Tactical Squad, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Ensign Geoffrey Horatio Alstars (Geoff, Sir Geoffrey,Lord Wooton-Sandleigh)  
Human Ethnicity: British  
Additional Species: Rigellian Chelna  
Hometown/Homeworld:Oxford, England, Earth  
Introduced: Episode15.10  
Age when introduced: 78  
Role:Flight Engineering Group Leader, U.S.S. Hunte

Character: Captain Sullivan Parker Cruz (Sully)  
Human Ethnicity: Mexican  
Additional Species: Orion  
Hometown/Homeworld:Eden, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode16.2  
Age when introduced:39  
Role:Captain, U.S.S. Intrepid

Character: Lieutenant Shaquile Carter (Shaq)  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:San Antonio, Texas, Earth  
Introduced: Episode16.2  
Age when introduced:23  
Role:Flight Team Leader, U.S.S. Intrepid

Character: Ensign Fyndis Gaddid  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bolian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode16.2  
Age when introduced:19  
Role:Communication Team Coordinator, U.S.S. Intrepid

Character: Captain Serge Mykel Chekov (Serge, Possum-Chicken)  
Human Ethnicity: Russian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:St. Petersburg, Russia  
Introduced: Episode16.2  
Age when introduced:64  
Role:Captain, U.S.S. Milky Way

Character: Dibos  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Sentor, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode16.7  
Age when introduced:167  
Role: Refugee

Character:Damon Trock  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Ferengi  
Hometown/Homeworld:Dos, Ferenginar  
Introduced: Episode16.9  
Age when introduced:51  
Role:Captain, F.M.S. Usotro

Character: Krull  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Zoe, Kronos  
Introduced: Episode16.9  
Age when introduced:29  
Role:Warrior

Character: Lieutenant Commander Stacy Abrams (Stacy)  
Human Ethnicity:English American  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode16.12  
Age when introduced:27  
Role:Surgeon, U.S.S. Galaxy

Character: Lieutenant Anton McNiel (Anton)  
Human Ethnicity: Irish  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Dublin, Ireland  
Introduced: Episode16.12  
Age when introduced:25  
Role: Navigation Team Leader, U.S.S. Galaxy

Character: Captain Janet Duncan (Jan)  
Human Ethnicity: Scottish  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode16.12  
Age when introduced:44  
Role:Captain, U.S.S. Galaxy

Character: Supreme Commander Sela  
Human Ethnicity: German American  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Khittom, Khittomer  
Introduced: Episode17.1  
Age when introduced:71  
Role:Supreme Commander, Imperial Romulan Star Navy

Character: Centurion Cireeka  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:I.R.W. Cornus  
Introduced: Episode17.1  
Age when introduced:27  
Role: Senior Telemetry Officer, I.R.W. Bestia

Character: Senior Admiral Ritrina  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Bruscus, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode17.1  
Age when introduced:67  
Role:Senior Admiral, Imperial Romulan Star Navy

Character: Seneschal Ivromia zh’Ithirith  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Raitan, Andoria  
Introduced: Episode17.2  
Age when introduced:33  
Role:Seneschal, Palace of the Andorian People

Character: T’haru Gonzalez  
Human Ethnicity: Mexican  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Goreth, Rising Sun  
Introduced: Episode17.2  
Age when introduced:53  
Role: Senior Aide to Premiere Saoron

Character: Sub Commander Nikato  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:R.R.W. Equis  
Introduced: Episode17.3  
Age when introduced:32  
Role: Military Governor of Vulcana Regar

Character: Centurion Javel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Baraldak Bay, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode17.3  
Age when introduced:57  
Role: Senior Aide to Sub Commander Nikato

Character: Brema Garro (Garr)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Temple of the Veil, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode17.5  
Age when introduced:21  
Role:Engineer, R.R.C. Prodigal Sum

Character: Brema Ameye (Ameye)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Deep Space 9  
Introduced: Episode17.5  
Age when introduced:24  
Role:Engineer, R.R.C. Prodigal Sum

Character: Senate Proconsul Vruncleel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:R.R.W. Heros  
Introduced: Episode17.8  
Age when introduced:40  
Role: Chief Negotiator, Imperial Romulan Senate

Character: Commander Hundeeth  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Varald, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode17.9  
Age when introduced:61  
Role: Strategic Analyst, Imperial Romulan Star Navy

Character: Admiral Ekot  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Novok, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode17.9  
Age when introduced:77  
Role:Admiral, Imperial Romulan Star Navy

Character: Set  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Hemra  
Hometown/Homeworld:?, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode18.2  
Age when introduced:20  
Role:Slave

Character: Brakk Udrus Rorger  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld:Unknown  
Introduced: Episode19.2  
Age when introduced:Unknown  
Role: Security Officer, I.K.V. ‘Iw Hov

Character: Brakk Avor Firshok  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld:Unknown  
Introduced: Episode19.2  
Age when introduced:Unknown  
Role: Security Officer, I.K.V. ‘Iw Hov

Character: Master Warrant Officer Doctor Robert  
Human Ethnicity: French Canadian (Hologram)  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode19.4  
Age when introduced:18  
Role: Director, Holographic Warrant Officer Program, Star Fleet

Character: Vice Admiral Senvol  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:  Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld:Vulcana Regar, Vulcan  
Introduced: Episode19.10  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role: Commanding Officer, Star Fleet 6th Fleet

Character: Ensign Shilola  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Orion  
Hometown/Homeworld:Eden, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode19.11  
Age when introduced:19  
Role: Pilot, U.S.S. Milky Way

Character: Hugh Mann, 3rd of 5 (Hugh)  
Human Ethnicity:N/A  
Additional Species: Borg  
Hometown/Homeworld:Unknown  
Introduced: Episode19.13  
Age when introduced:Unknown  
Role: Analyst, Star Fleet Temporal Command

Character: Ensign Chelna Zusa (Zuza)  
Human Ethnicity: N/a  
Additional Species:  Rigellian  
Hometown/Homeworld:Zig Farm, Rigel IV  
Introduced: Episode 20.9  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role:  Flight Team Leader, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Ensign Eykirros Jones (Ike Jones)  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species:  Kitarran  
Hometown/Homeworld:Traders Pointe, Rising Sun  
Introduced: Episode 20.9  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role:  Tactical Squad Leader, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Flight Specialist Jennifer Hopper  
Human Ethnicity: English American  
Additional Species:  Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld:New York City, New York, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 22.1  
Age when introduced: 18  
Role:  Shuttle Pilot, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Navigator Auqa'rh'lth  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:  Klingon, Orion  
Hometown/Homeworld:Traders Pointe, Rising Sun  
Introduced: Episode 22.1  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role:  Navigator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Midshipman Kunto Wekesa  
Human Ethnicity: Zulu  
Additional Species:  N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld:Johannesburg, South Africa, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 22.1  
Age when introduced: 26  
Role:  Forensic Specialist, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Midshipman Carlos Datsun  
Human Ethnicity: Japanese  
Additional Species:  N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Cali, Colombia, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 22.1  
Age when introduced: 23  
Role:  Transporter Engineering Coordinator, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Transporter Engineer Dragomut  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species:  Imoginette  
Hometown/Homeworld: River Gorge, Parhillion V  
Introduced: Episode 22.1  
Age when introduced: 31  
Role:  Transporter Engineer, U.S.S. Hunter

Character: Mistress Penelope  
Human Ethnicity: Mexican  
Additional Species: Lavardorn Avatar  
Hometown/Homeworld: Columbus, Ohio / NGC 55 (The Whale Galaxy)  
Introduced: Episode 22.7  
Age when introduced: 29  
Role: Professional Dominatrix / Lavardorn Avatar

Character: Joanna Trevor  
Human Ethnicity: English  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Charity, The Colony of New Hope  
Introduced: Episode 22.8  
Age when introduced: 25  
Role: Paralegal and Administrative Assistant for Emory Ivonovic

Character: Captain Elaine Nichols  
Human Ethnicity:  African American  
Additional Species:  Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 22.10  
Age when introduced: 55  
Role:  Captain, U.S.S. Pierre

Character: Captain Suparman Saldana Budi  
Human Ethnicity: Indonesian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Jakarta, Indonesia  
Introduced: Episode 22.10  
Age when introduced: 61  
Role: Captain, U.S.S. Milky Way

Character: Judge Soel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Tith Vally, Romulus  
Introduced: Episode 22.11  
Age when introduced: 169  
Role: Primary Judge, Romulan Star Navy

Character: Admiral Urban Yasutake  
Human Ethnicity: Italian, Japanese  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Rome, Italy, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 23.2  
Age when introduced: 58  
Role: Director and Primary Judge, Star Fleet Office of Judge Advocate General

Character: Rear Admiral Zimmerman Eaves  
Human Ethnicity: Ukrainian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Lutsk, Ukraine  
Introduced: Episode 23.2  
Age when introduced: 58  
Role: Assistant Director and Judge, Star Fleet Office of Judge Advocate General

Character: Captain Makoa Moi  
Human Ethnicity: Hawaiian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kaumalapau, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 23.7  
Age when introduced: 37  
Role: Captain and owner of the 'Ane Moku

Character: Lilinoe Santos  
Human Ethnicity: Hawaiian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Honalulu, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 23.7  
Age when introduced: 23  
Role: Passenger on the 'Ane Moku

Character: Scott Santos  
Human Ethnicity: Filipino  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Honalulu, Hawaii, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 23.7  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role: Passenger on the 'Ane Moku

Character: General Hialal Mulaax  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Joined Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Laren Manev, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.9  
Age when introduced: 77  
Role: Leader of the Trillus Master Forces Rebellion

Character: 2nd Lt. Leonarda Marks  
Human Ethnicity: Hungarian  
Additional Species: Romulan, Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 23.10  
Age when introduced: 41  
Role: U.S.S. Hunter Assistant Director of Flight Operations

Character: Jeene Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Silgrass Hill, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 28  
Role: Refugee

Character: Jet Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Silgrass Hill, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 15  
Role: Refugee

Character: 2nd Lt. Grorher  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Yarrosynth Hunter  
Hometown/Homeworld: Addo Breeding Station, Addo  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 28  
Role: Flight Trainer, Star Fleet Space Command

Character: Tana Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Silgrass Hill, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 12  
Role: Refugee

Character: Illa Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Silgrass Hill, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 12  
Role: Refugee

Character: Car Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill, Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Silgrass Hill, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 23.12  
Age when introduced: 9  
Role: Refugee

Character: Elaine Norman  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Vulcan, Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: N/A  
Introduced: Episode 24.2  
Age when introduced: 49  
Role: Security Analyst, Vulcan Science Academy

Character: Rumor Boel  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Regnar, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 24.2  
Age when introduced: 36  
Role: Trillus Prime Climatologist, Vulcan Science Academy

Character: Ru'us  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Hemra  
Hometown/Homeworld: Aiden, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 24.3  
Age when introduced: 41  
Role: 1st High Priest, Cult of Shiva

Character: Lieutenant Jiabis  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Numinor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 24.7  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role: Trillian Master Forces Officer

Character: Colonial Killaul  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Regnar, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 24.7  
Age when introduced: 46  
Role: Trillian Master Forces Officer

Character: Traxx  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Symbiont  
Hometown/Homeworld: Regnar, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 24.8  
Age when introduced: 1,202  
Role: Wild Symbiont

Character: Philomo  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Safagrette, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.1  
Age when introduced: 30  
Role: 2nd High Priest, Cult of Shiva

Character: Seta  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Hemra  
Hometown/Homeworld: Safagreer, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.3  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role: Slave

Character: Leonus  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Saf Island, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.3  
Age when introduced: 161  
Role: City Planner

Character: Brack  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Ferengi  
Hometown/Homeworld: New York City, New York, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 25.4  
Age when introduced: 81  
Role: Lawyer

Character: Rightenant Russell Dueex  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Trill  
Hometown/Homeworld: Laren Manev, Trillus Prime  
Introduced: Episode 25.4  
Age when introduced: 27  
Role: Military Lawyer

Character: Pehisa  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Safagrette, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.7  
Age when introduced: 112  
Role: Violent Crimes Detective, Safagreer Code Enforcement Agency

Character: Heben  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Safagreer, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.7  
Age when introduced: 26  
Role: Violent Crimes Detective, Safagreer Code Enforcement Agency

Character: Davoga  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Saf Island, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.9  
Age when introduced: 77  
Role: Chicolo Forest Manager

Character: Di'ig  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Hemra  
Hometown/Homeworld: Camp Brunun, Saketh  
Introduced: Episode 25.9  
Age when introduced: 62  
Role: Chicolo Resident

Character: Icu Coho  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Bar'trilla, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 25.10  
Age when introduced: 55  
Role: Captain of the Pagh Kez'bal

Character: Icu Yoy  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Bar'trilla, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 25.10  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role: First Mate of the Pagh Kez'bal

Character: Haanti Peda   
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Loftlun, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 25.12  
Age when introduced: 19  
Role: Younger sister to Haanti Irda

Character: Haanti Irda  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Loftlun, Bajor  
Introduced: Episode 25.12  
Age when introduced: Dead  
Role: Fighter Pilot, Bajoran Defense Force

Character: Kallasa  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan, Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Born aboard the I.R.W. Pistris  
Introduced: Episode 26.2  
Age when introduced: 58  
Role: Planetary Designer (identical twin sister to Carauka)

Character: Carauka  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan, Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Born aboard the I.R.W. Pistris  
Introduced: Episode 26.2  
Age when introduced: 58  
Role: Planetary Designer (identical twin sister to Kallasa)

Character: Lin Chun Hu  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 26.2  
Age when introduced: 28  
Role: Planetary Designer (identical twin brother to Lin Chun Xi)

Character: Lin Chun Xi  
Human Ethnicity: Chinese  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ba Sing Se, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 26.2  
Age when introduced: 28  
Role: Planetary Designer (identical twin brother to Lin Chun Hu)

Character: Messick  
Human Ethnicity: Italian  
Additional Species: Vulcan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Venice, Italy, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 26.2  
Age when introduced: 114  
Role: Premiere Assumptive, Vulcan High Command

Character: Urk  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Nikamsitiri  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kam   
Introduced: Episode 26.7  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role: Wing Leader, Ambassador

Character: Bohr Ch'okianon  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Andorian  
Hometown/Homeworld: Si Forest, Avradega   
Introduced: Episode 26.8  
Age when introduced: 20  
Role: Spy, Mercenary

Character: Martok  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Rost, Q'onos  
Introduced: Episode 26.10  
Age when introduced: 95  
Role: Chancellor of the Klingon High Council

Character: Krast  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Nikamsitiri  
Hometown/Homeworld: Kam   
Introduced: Episode 26.10  
Age when introduced: 51  
Role: Matriarch, Ambassador

Character: James White (real name unknown)  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Unknown   
Introduced: Episode 26.13  
Age when introduced: 35  
Role: Spy, Mercenary

Character: Alexander Rozhenko  
Human Ethnicity: African American  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: New Eden, Mars  
Introduced: Episode 26.14  
Age when introduced: 36  
Role: Ambassador

Character: Captain Greta Leifsdottor  
Human Ethnicity: Finn  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ivalo, Finland, Earth   
Introduced: Episode 27.1  
Age when introduced: 24  
Role: Captain of the I.K.W. K'mpec, Head of the House of K'mpec

Character: Commander Utash  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Born onboard the I.K.V. Hov bom   
Introduced: Episode 27.1  
Age when introduced: 29  
Role: 1st Officer of the I.K.W. K'mpec, 1st Cousin to Captain Leifsdottor

Character: Navigator Krass  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: D'iS, Qo'noS   
Introduced: Episode 27.1  
Age when introduced: 15  
Role: Navigator for the I.K.W. K'mpec

Character: Lt. Bruce Diz  
Human Ethnicity: Jamaican  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Sto Vo Kor, Cun Ling   
Introduced: Episode 27.1  
Age when introduced: 22  
Role: Head Pilot for the I.K.W. K'mpec

Character: General Bigh   
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Rost, Qo'noS   
Introduced: Episode 27.3  
Age when introduced: 63  
Role: Member of Klingon High Council, Head of the House of Ackocxi

Character: General Shozek  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: veng wa'Dlch, Qo'noS   
Introduced: Episode 27.3  
Age when introduced: 55  
Role: Member of Klingon High Council, Head of the House of G'gizh

Character: Dur'en  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: ven wa'Dich, Qo'noS   
Introduced: Episode 27.3  
Age when introduced: 67  
Role: Member, Klingon High Council, Head of the House Surgha

Character: Captain Alaimo Marx  
Human Ethnicity: Polish  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Trantor, Cun Ling  
Introduced: Episode 27.6  
Age when introduced: 50  
Role: Captain of the U.S.S. Eye of Sauron

Character: Colonial Nancy Hope  
Human Ethnicity: German American  
Additional Species: Bajoran  
Hometown/Homeworld: Austin, Texas, Earth  
Introduced: Episode 27.7  
Age when introduced: 43  
Role: Commanding Officer, United Earth Governments Space Marines 101 E Brigade (Sauron's Orcs)

Character: General Hokitha  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Romulan  
Hometown/Homeworld: Born aboard the I.R.W. Eros  
Introduced: Episode 27.7  
Age when introduced: 88  
Role: Commanding Officer, 1st Imperial Romulan Air Force Wing

Character: Worf  
Human Ethnicity: N/A  
Additional Species: Klingon  
Hometown/Homeworld: Camp Khittomer   
Introduced: Episode 27.8  
Age when introduced: 68  
Role: Champion

Character: Admiral Alynna Nechayev  
Human Ethnicity: Russian  
Additional Species: N/A  
Hometown/Homeworld: Ganymede 1, Ganymede Colony  
Introduced: Episode 28.4  
Age when introduced: 76  
Role: Director of Star Fleet Intelligence, Deputy Director of Section 31


	11. Easter Eggs

I have put a lot of Easter Eggs into Star Trek Hunter. So many, that I have lost track of them. Here are a few of the varieties:  
  
  


Repeated memes:

RACISM: A perennial Star Trek theme. Presumably the only way to drag humanity out of the muck of our racism against our own species would be for us to encounter intelligent alien life that we could hate. Especially if we were somehow miraculously able to breed with them, so we could have mixed race children to hate. I wish I weren't so down and out of hope for our species to outgrow racism, but it is 2020 and white supremacists have been coming out of the woodwork here in America.  
  
ROMAN CATHOLIC: There is at least one scene in each of the three Series in which one of the characters observes that the entire universe is Roman Catholic. My wife and I long ago observed that in every space opera on TV (including Star Trek) there is always at least one episode with aliens chanting in a language that sounds suspiciously like Latin. So I have included this little jab against this overplayed sci-fi meme.  
  
DYING PLANETS: While Earth is thriving in the Star Trek universe, several other planets are dying because of what their pre-warp industrial cultues did to their biosphere. I have included references to pre-warp civilizations that became extinct because they destroyed thier habitat. Just exactly what we are doing now here on Earth. Again, sorry to be so down on our chances of saving our habitat (and any hope for our species), but it is 2020 and Australia has been on fire. For an entire year. All of Australia.

SURFING: In a way, surfing is about as pure a celibration of life as there is - at least that’s how I use it. Surfing is the Hunter’s crew’s favorite recreation. Vulcans, in particular love to surf, but no one surfs on Vulcan. This is because Vulcan is a dying planet and the sea water is poisonous. The seas are dying.

Another type of Easter Egg is Repeated dialogue - As often as possible, I have my characters repeat each others dialogue.  
  
Example: At the beginning of Episode 16, Oarama Irons and Pivin the Betrayer make the following observation about the wolf-like animals:  
“Afraid of bipeds”  
“We’re not alone”  
Toward the end of the episode, Kenny Dolphin and Ethan Phillips make the same observations about the same animals.

Characters commenting on the writing:

From time to time I like my characters to wink at the reader as if they know they are just characters in a science fiction story. So occasionally they say things like:  
“Now THAT is a Deus Ex Machina…”  
“We’re method actors…”

  
  
And then there are the names of Star Trek actors, producers, etc. worked into the names of the minor characters - a few examples:  
  
Ensign Ethan Phillips  
Star Fleet Commandant Barrett th’Zoarhi  
Fleet Admiral Miriam Stewart  
Star Fleet Chief of Staff Jamaal El Fadil  
Captain John Kelley  
2nd Lt. Leonarda Marks…  
  
There are lots more. See Chapter 10 for a comprehensive list of characters.

I will probably remember more later. These are kind of meta themes.

Series 3 Easter Eggs:  
  
Vulcan Premiere Assumptive Messick: Since I rather cheekily named the Vulcan Premiere Saoron (one letter off from Tolkien's big bad guy Sauron), when it came time to have another vulcan speak for Saoron, I named him Messick after Don Messick, the voice actor who portrayed the Mouth of Sauron in the Rankin-Bass animated film. I thought about using the name of the actor who portrayed the Mouth of Sauron in the Peter Jackson movies, but Bruce Spence just didn't give me any vulcan sounding options.

The name for the intelligent crow species is the Nikamsitiri (Swahili for crow).


	12. Notes on Completion of Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> NOTES ON COMPLETION of WRITING  
> .

I just completed drafting the final Episode of **Star Trek Hunter** \- Episode 28: The Covenant. It didn’t turn out the way I expected it to. In fact, it turned out a little bonkers.  
  
One of the canards we all have to live by is BE TRUE TO YOUR CHARACTERS.That has kind of backfired on me a little. 

I had great plans for the Doctor but he has his own way of doing things. So when it came time for him to reveal the terrible plan for humanity (and everyone else) that I’ve been building the entire series toward, he reveals it with a cartoon. And in the process, he takes all the pressure off of the Section 31 characters.

Starlight Dolphin spoiled my plans too. I had envisioned her decision bringing the stars crashing down on her father. And it is a devistating blow - but she’s not about to let him take it alone, which really pulls the punch.  
  
So Starlight Dolphin and the Doctor conspired to make my story ending much, much lighter than I had intended. In the Doctor’s case, not only lighter, but actually a little bonkers - because the Doctor is a little bonkers.

It makes me wonder if I have actually finished. It is possible that a conversation between Sela and President Ivonovic might help tie things down. So it’s possible I have one more scene to write…

Your thoughts and suggestions would be very welcome. It will probably be a month or two before I publish the last few scenes.

Thanks for reading! rbs


	13. Apologia for variance between Star Trek Hunter and Star Trek Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> An explanation about how and why Star Trek Hunter varies from Star Trek canon  
> .

**The Warp 10 Barrier**

I thought the warp 10 barrier story in Star Trek Voyager was one of the silliest scripts I had seen - seriously - de-evolution just isn't a thing. You break Warp 10 and you turn into a gila monster??? I know why the warp 10 barrier was created - to keep speed from becoming a story issue. So I treated it like the sound barrier - it could only be broken by a revolution in warp field design. And - as I hope you see in Episode 15 - that design comes with a terrible price...

**Demographics**

In the movie Star Trek First Contact, there was a mention of an Earth population of 9 billion, all borg. As if 9 billion is somehow too many people. Well hang on to your hats - the UN projects a stable world population of 12 billion by 2100. And those 12 billion can live in a cleaner, more prosperous, safer world. But that will take some effort. I envision a human population of more than 50 billion scattered across the Federation and beyond. And that's not counting hybrids with other species... 

**Spelling of klingons, vulcans, bajorans and other races**

Typically, these are capitalized. But it looks wierd to say there are 10 Vulcans, 8 Cardassians and 3 humans... Other authors suggest using "Terrans" instead of humans, but in the STH universe, Earth has a population of 14 billion and nearly 2 billion of these are not human (or not entirely human...)

**The death of Vulcan**

I portray Vulcan as a dying planet. This is not at variance with ST canon, but it is something I don't think any ST series has considered.

**Replicators are not magic**

Yes, food comes out of a replicator. But it must have organic material to start with and sooner or later there must be fresh food. A starship can't recycle poop and put it back on your plate indefinitely... So planets than can support life are precious - especialy super planets like Earth, Bajor and Romulus (and Romulus is no more).

**Mars and Venus**

I had already written about the destruction of Venus when I saw the first episode of Picard. STP starts with Mars on fire. In STH, Mars is a vibrant colony, but Venus is alive with fascinating life forms - until the Venus Incident...

**The age of klingons**

I'm getting rather tired of every specis outliving humans. Okay - Kor, Kang and Koloth are all over 130 years old and remember their encounters with Captain Kirk during the DS9 series. But I want my klingons to have a slightly shorter life expectancy than humans - 120 is exceptional for humans. 95 is exceptional for klingons. But Kor, Kang and Koloth are all genetically enhanced - they didn't look like regular klingons when Kirk met them. They later had surgery to appear more klingon. In Star Trek Enterprise, there was an episode involving genetically enhanced humans and one klingon planetary population received some of this genetic material. Which was Star Trek's way of explaining why original series klingons look different. Fine - two can play that game...

**The Department of Temporal Investigation**

STH tells the story of Star Fleet establishing Star Fleet Temporal Command. The Department of Temporal Investigation is a separate department within SFTC - so how did DTI investigate Captain Kirk (and lodge 17 separate temporal violations against him) and Captain Sisco and Captain Janeway before the SFTC DTI actually existed?  
  
Come on - do you really have to ask?


End file.
